This invention relates generally to the field of rotary electric switches with bridging contacts commonly used to selectively connect a large number of independent circuits by moving one set of contacts relative to another. More particularly, it relates to a switch of the type in which the construction thereof has been substantially simplified to result in ease of manufacture, improved reliability, and relatively low production cost. Devices of this general type are well known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details shown in the disclosed embodiment.
In prior art constructions, it is common to provide a relatively fixed stator mounting a plurality of sets of contacts, and a rotor having resiliently urged pins which selectively bridge the contacts on the stator to establish electrical connections therebetween. Adequate contact depends upon the presence of compression of spring-pressed pins, the tension of which weakens with use, as does the ability of the rotor contacts to wipe the surface of the contacts on the stator to remove accumulated oxides thereon.
In most constructions, a mechanical detent means must be provided to selectively fix the adjustment of the stator relative to the rotor. The detenting structure also wears with use, and the snap action of the rotor deteriorates as a result.